


On Bad Days

by sisstrider



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, no yosh don't write more ishimaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisstrider/pseuds/sisstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so i think komaeda would have a shitballs immune system and</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> knock knock it's me the ratboy genius and who the hell else would honestly write for this ship

As oblivious as he seemed to be when it came to interpersonal relationships, Ishimaru did notice things. Like how Komaeda seemed to be absent several times a month. It was always due to sickness, as well, and from that Ishimaru realized something was wrong. Under no normal circumstances would a person get so sick so frequently, and that was how Ishimaru came to learn about Komaeda’s ailment. In a way.

On one of those days, Ishimaru slipped away from breakfast to go to Komaeda’s room. It wouldn’t do to leave him all alone when he was sick. He knocked on the door, and an unsettlingly weary voice came from within:

“Who’s there?”

“It’s me, Ishimaru!” he called out.

“Oh...come in, then.”

Ishimaru pushed the door open, and upon his entry Komaeda sat up and said, “I can’t believe you would come to visit me...Are you sure you’d rather stay with me than go to class? You’ll probably be punished, and I know your school record is very important to you...”

Sighing, Ishimaru gulped and forced the words out. “You’re...you’re more important to me.” It was hardly the most original thing he could say, but it was true. Sometimes originality had no place.

At this, Komaeda blushed, but Ishimaru could easily see that it was a very weak blush. He was paler than usual, which was saying something, and that frightened Ishimaru to think that this was a regular occurence. Ishimaru began to nervously pace the room, asking such things as, “Do you need anything?” and “Do you want me to get you some breakfast?”

Komaeda declined to both, which only made Ishimaru more nervous. This worry only upset Komaeda, because his fate was inevitable. There was no getting better for him, only getting worse. He didn’t want Ishimaru to help because there was truly nothing he could get that would make him feel better. However, it was evident that Ishimaru would not rest until he felt that he had done something.

“It’s okay, I really don’t need anything. But you can come here and lie down with me if you want.”

That didn’t even sound slightly helpful, but if that was what Komaeda wanted, then Ishimaru would do it. Even if it would most likely get him sick, causing him to miss more days of school, which would only serve to bring his grade down. If this happened, Togami would become the top of their class, and he couldn’t stand for that. Togami was known as a talented genius, the exact kind of person Ishimaru hated. As long as he presided over Togami, he could prove that hard work was more important than talent. His absence would only resort in Togami’s success, but he couldn’t go back on his word. Ishimaru had said that Komaeda was more important than his school record, and so he would let Togami take the lead if he could only make Komaeda’s lonely sick days a little less lonely. The Togami situation would only be temporary, though.

Kicking off his shoes, Ishimaru got into Komaeda’s bed. The first thing he noticed was Komaeda’s terrible fever — the sheets were extremely warm. “You need medicine!” he announced, pulling back the sheets and beginning to get out of bed. “Let me get you some.”

Komaeda threw his arm across Ishimaru’s chest, and he froze. The contact made him realize just how bad the fever was and assured Ishimaru that he really did need to get some kind of fever reducer. “I’m fine,” Komaeda protested. “This is normal, just stay here with me and I’ll be fine.”

“Fine, but if you end up needing further medical attention, I will be obligated to berate you about how you should listen to me,” Ishimaru said, lying back. “You do know that I’m missing school for this? I thought you actually needed my assistance, but it looks like you just want to waste my time! I actually might return to class!”

Komaeda smirked. “But didn’t you just say I’m more important to you than your classes?”

“Yes I did,” Ishimaru groaned. “And I might regret it...”

Burying his face in Ishimaru’s shoulder, Komaeda mumbled, “Well, I can’t say I blame you. If doing well in school brings you hope, who am I to be holding you back from that? I should be supporting you instead! So you can help me by going back to class and continuing to —”

“That’s not what I meant at all!” Ishimaru exclaimed. “I’ll stay!” He understood what was happening — Komaeda was manipulating him into staying. The worst part was, Ishimaru knew it was manipulation and let himself be played with.

“Good,” Komaeda said, smiling and hugging him. “I feel better already.” He really didn’t.

* * *

And so they fell into a kind of routine, which was fine with Ishimaru. He could do routine. At increasing intervals, Komaeda would be absent from breakfast, which was Ishimaru’s cue to go to his room. He would ask if he could help in any way by getting something, but this offer was always declined. The only thing Komaeda ever wanted Ishimaru to do was lie in bed with him, and he never asked for anything else, not even food or water. Ishimaru knew this and secretly worried about it, but there was nothing he could do. When he had brought food, Komaeda had just vomited it up.

Komaeda liked to lie on top of Ishimaru, and Ishimaru hoped he was just imagining the taller male’s weight becoming lighter and lighter. He had to be just imagining it. Because if not, the concern threatened to eat at him until he completely lost it. Ishimaru kept his worries to himself, though, because he wasn’t the one dying. His worry seemed trivial in comparison.

Every so often, Ishimaru would reach up, cup Komaeda’s face, and ask if he was okay. Komaeda would always reply with “I’m all right”, and occasionally kiss him. And so they stayed until they fell asleep.

Both of them knew that it wasn’t all right, but as long as this arrangement worked out, they were comfortable with living the lie. Bad days could be transformed into good ones and despair could be transformed into hope, even if it was all an illusion.

**Author's Note:**

> B]


End file.
